One as Two, Two is One
by drakenpgray1
Summary: My name is Sawyer, I am not Tom, and I am not crazy. I am Tom, don't you dare call me Sawyer unless you want a knuckle sandwich.


_**Chapter 1 Sawyer**_

"Hello my name is Sawyer and I am here because some people believe I suffer from "Dissociative identity disorder" also known as "DID or, multiple personality disorder" which I do not."

"Hello Sawyer!" the others said together, including Ms. Cinnamon.

Ms. Cinnamon is our therapist and it is my belief that she belongs in "Ketamine Treatment Centers of Princeton, LLC" more than I do. She has these eyes that jump out of here skull with hunger every time see looks at me, as if she wanted to devour my liver. She was an older woman with graying hair and sharp fingernails painted blue. She was pretty for her age some might say gorgeous but I couldn't see it. She held her clip board with her left hand and tapped board with the pen in her right hand.

"Darling we discussed this yesterday, you do have DID, or did you forget again?"

"NO! Yesterday we talked about Carl's alcohol problem, and Sidney's belief in fairies."

Ms. Cinnamon made a "tusk tusk" sound with her teeth, and wrote something down.

It had been the same thing for a whole month ever since I came here, they would call me crazy, I would deny it, and then repeat when necessary. It would be enough to drive anyone crazy.

We stopped for lunch a little bit after that and I went over to my table to sit alone. When a kind male nurse came over with a tray of old people food.

"Here you go Tom." I clenched my fists as he handed me the tray.

"My name is Sawyer, I told you this yesterday"

"No, yesterday you told me it was Tom and then you punched me in the gut."

"Why would I punch you?" I said furiously.

"Because I called you Sawyer."

"But that's my name?!"

He put the tray down and went to grab another, for some crazy old lady. On the trays were mashed potatoes with white gravy, soggy corn, and a tiny slice of pizza that of course was cold. I pushed the tray away and went to my room.

The room was almost as sad as lunch; with its pale blue walls dim flicking lights and sickly green carpet. I went to the mirror on my dresser and looked at the sad pathetic creature looking back. The creature had dark green eyes, short black hair, and tan skin. It was easy to get a tan here since we were encourage to go outside as much as possible, but their yard was so small there wasn't much to do but walk in circles or lie down. So to put it simple my life sucks, or it did until I showed up in camp half blood.

The next morning I woke up in a soft, warm, clean bed, instead of my lumpy mattress in the treatment center. There were other beds next to me and for the life of me I couldn't remember how I had gotten here, as I raised my left arm screamed in pain. I nearly fell back down but managed to stay up. My arm was covered in medical gaze, and it felt like hot needles were dancing on my flesh.

"Oh Tom your awake! Thank the gods! Are you alright?"

A dark skinned boy limped over holding a tray of golden brownies or so it looked. I nearly fainted when I seen the boys legs they were the legs of an animal a sheep or goat. They clopped on the oak wood floor. I got up fast and grabbed the side table next to the bed and brandished it at the boy goat thing.

"What the hell are you? Where am I? And how did I get here?" so many question flew out I wasn't even sure what I was saying.

The goat boy looked more confused than I did; he placed the tray on an empty bed and held up his hands to show he meant no harm.

"Tom it's me Ivan, remember I found you in the woods and then we killed the ant together; the one that hurt you."

"I'm Sawyer… I have never seen you before, get away you freak!" that seemed to hurt him, even though I hadn't hit him yet. For some reason this guy had kidnapped me, hurt me and then put me in that warm comfortable bed. I was breathing hard and my chest hurt like crazy. I looked down to see it was also covered in bandages; it had a hint of red to it as if I was bleeding underneath it. I looked around for an escape route. There was a door behind me and a door behind the goat boy, so I threw the desk at him and fled. The door was a simple wooden door the same type as the floor; it was unlocked so I pushed through it and into a sunny afternoon in August.

I stumbled down the steps and rammed into a white horse flank, I went around it and kept running, my steps were clumsy and my breathing harsh. I soon had to stop and look around for more enemies, what I saw took what little breath I had. A volleyball and basketball court were behind me, In front of me was an old fashion amphitheater that looked bran new, and a canoe lake, past that was a rock wall with steam rising above it and past that was a beach. As I turned I could see more and more. At one point I thought I saw a golden blanket in a tree but the weird part was the dragon coiled underneath it.

One thing was very clear to me I was surrounded and the longer I stood there the more people would notice me, I had just decided to run into the woods hoping I could lose them when a man riding a white horse came towards me. I cursed my luck and then stood in disbelief, because it wasn't a man riding a horse it was a man and a horse, as one.

"Please calm down, everything is all right, we mean you no harm." said the horse man or I guess he would be a centaur like in the harry potter books I used to read.

I took a step back and fell on my butt. Ivan was next to the centaur, looking worried, it was his expression that stopped me from running, it was so sympathetic.

"I've gone crazy just like they wanted me to, I mean, how am I not going crazy, I see a horse man and a goat boy and they are both talking me. No wait it's a dream, that's it, it makes complete sense now." Relief poured into my aching bones. My arm gave a nasty twinge, and I started to see black spots.

"You have to relax, your not dreaming, and you're not crazy, but you are injured, you have to get off that arm." said the goat boy once again holding the tray of golden brownies.

I was holding myself up with both arms my left felt very weak, which made sense, since I was right, handed.

The goat boy bent down and handed me a golden brownie, "eat this it will help you feel better."

I took the brownie and out of curiosity I took a slow bit. It tested like warm Reese, the perfect blend of peanut butter and chocolate. Immediately my arm stopped aching, and I slowly got up taking another bit.

"Where am I?" I asked again.

"Welcome to camp half blood." said the horse. "My name is Chiron, I am activities director here, and this young satyr is Ivan, he was the one treating your wounds."

"How did I get hurt?"

"A Myrmeke found you in the woods and attacked, you were lucky to have survived. If Elm hadn't found you and sent for Ivan you would have bleed to death."

I was about to ask more question but Chiron said, "You should see the video that will answer most of your question and then I, or Ivan will show you around."

I nodded and we went back inside the giant blue house, known as the big house. Ivan took me to a room with a Ping-Pong table and turned on the TV, that was hanging on the wall, while Chiron was looking for a wheel chair. Ivan popped in a video cassette (VHS) and left me to the informative movie. When the video was half done he brought in a small bag of buttered popcorn for me.

"So what do you think?" asked Ivan, when the movie was over.

"Well I like mythology as much as the next person, but I didn't like how it was in present tense. That all can't be re…" then I looked down at his hooves and stooped.

Ivan took me to the front porch were Chiron was talking to a man in a leopard print shirt.

"Ow Sawyer how was the video?" asked Chrion.

"Left me with different questions then before." I answered.

"I imagine so, well those well be answered in due time, right now I would like to introduces Mr. D he's is the camp director. "

I lifted my hand to shake his but he ignored it and drank his soda. When he was done with it he threw it at Ivan who caught it and took a large chunk out of it, with his teeth.

"Welc… brup!" he belched loudly cutting off his own welcome, stood up and walked into the big house.

 _So much for the gods_ , I thought, for the video had mentioned that Mr. D was in fact Dionysian the god of wine and other things.

"Impressive" I said then looked at Ivan, "Can you show me around while the video is still fresh in my mind?"

"Sure" said Ivan and he lead me across the stream and to the strawberry felids.

"Please don't think badly of Mr. D he's had a bad week." I looked at him questioningly and he explained that Mr. D was here for punishment. Mr. D had been given an extra 50 years on his sentence when he only had 30 years left."

"So he's pissed off." I remarked.

"Yeah in a way."

Ivan took me around and showed me everything; the forge, the armory, the stable, the arena, the showers, the mess hall, and lastly the cabins. The cabins stood for the gods and goddess of Greek mythology. There were about 30 cabins in all, and it looked like some more were being built.

"At first there were only 12 cabins, but then Percy made a deal with the gods and then we built 8 more for some minor gods but now there are more because Jason has been going around to the other gods and taking their orders for new cabins."Ivan said quickly as if he had memorized it word for word. "We split them apart by god and goddess now to make it a little easier for the rest of us. On the god side we have Zues, Posiden, Hades, Apollo, Ares, Hermes, Hephaestus, Dionysian, Hypnos, Aether, Attis, Aeolus, Boreas, Eurus, etc" he went on and on most of it went over my head.

One cabin did catch my interest it was a cabin for four gods not one, called the winged enforcers. Then Enforcers were Bia, Kratos, Nike, and Zelos; Nike used to have her own cabin but burned down a few years ago and Nike's children had agreed to include three others making them the enforcer cabin. And since this cabin represented goddesses and gods they were put in the middle, of the two long rows of cabins.

Finally done with the tour we went to the mess hall with the rest of the cabins, for dinner. I sat with the Hermes kids which held 8 other people. Harpies flew around handing out food and I am happy to say this was not old people food. It was rich people food and lots of it, I nearly cried when a plate of perfect steak was placed in front of me. I imagined angles singing on high when I put real mashed potatoes and corn on the cob on my plate with two steaks. The cob was on the way to my mouth when everyone stood up and went to the fire. I got up with them taking my plate as well and copied them when they dropped a portion of their meal into the fire, some of them saying a little prayer. I dropped the corn into the fire wishing I had taken a bite.

"Well enjoy" I said and then sat down with everyone else.

Soon I devoured a steak and was working on the mashed potatoes when Mr. D stood up.

"Welcome maggots to another fine day at this miserable camp, and I guess I have to mention the new guy. There he is the one with gravy on his face" he said pointing at me. I quickly wiped off the gravy and stood up. I gave a quick bow to him and to Chiron trying to be as polite as possible. Mr. D ignored me but Chiron nodded. As I was about to sit down someone pointed above my head and another said "Who's symbol is that". I looked up to see a golden symbol hovering over me it had four wings surrounding a lightning bolt and a greek word underneath it which read "Zelos". I've never had trouble reading but reading ancient greek was new to me.

"Zelos one of the four winged enforcers, he is the god of eager rivalry, emulation, envy, and jealousy. Please recognize Sawyer as a new camper, and a son of Zelos!" Chiron said with glee.

The campers applauded and the symbol vanished, a boy with curly brown locks, pointed to a table that only had three people sitting at it. Getting kicked out of the Hermes cabin was all right by me as long as I learned more about my family. I never knew either of my parents; I had been left in an orphanage when I was only a baby, and when Tom showed up, I was thrown in one treatment center after another. It was all Toms fault, if I ever meet the fool, I might kill him. It was his fault I never got adopted, never had a family, and it was his fault that I had to move around so much.

Laurel, and Holly Victor are daughters of Nike while Griphith is the son of Kratos the god of strength and power. They each shook my hand and welcomed me to their table. During the first few minutes I found out that Laurel and Holly were very competitive they were now trying to find out who could eat the slowest without stopping entirely. While their mouths were full Griphith asked me a few question and then I asked him some, over all it was an awesome night.

The Cabin on the outside looked like a normal log cabin but the inside was weird. In the middle of the cabin was a gym/ armory with weapons hung in racks around the lifting equipment. I lifted an axe out of one rack and found that it was incredibly heavy, I wasn't sure how heavy they were supposed to be but this seemed too much for anyone then I tried a dagger and found out that every weapon was heaver then normal.

"They're like that so we can build up our strength. Not all weapons in camp are this heavy, we also have some weight vest over there next to the Nike beds." He pointed to eight beds built into the wall each one had their own desk, closet, and TV. The whole space was green and decorated with laurels, and trophies from their past accomplasments.

"They use the TVs for battleship games. I think Laurel is up by two."

"That's because she cheats!" said Holly.

"I never cheat unlike you." Laurel said with a yawn.

"This is my side" he pointed to another groups of beds, same build as the Nike side but less decorated and painted in a red fiery theme. "I am the only one born from Kratos so far and I have only been here for 3 days. Over here is the Bia section she is the goddess of force and strength. She doesn't have any kids here yet but there is always more coming. And this is your side."

Bia's side was decorated in a Golden theme, and mine had a darker evil theme, dark blue with black and grey columns.

I thanked Griphith and told him good night. I climbed to the top bunk and lit the candles on the desk and looked into the mirror. This time I did not see a sad monster, but I did see the beginnings of a wonderful life.

Chapter 2 Tom

"Don't ever call me Sawyer!" I yelled as I slammed my fist into the gut of the stupid male nurse.

Okay he probably didn't deserve it but I was pissed. Ms. Cinn. our therapists had gone on and on about how I was a basket cases, and how I belonged here. The way she looked at me didn't help either, like she wanted to drain my blood like a vampire.

This place was hell and I can't take it anymore, I pushed the dinner tray away and went to my room to pack. I meet the therapists on my way and she gave me her old creepy smile which sent maggots down my neck.

"Your done with dinner already?"

"Yes mam. And yes I did take my pills this morning and during lunch. Thanks for the concern." I said at once.

She had asked me the same thing every day for the past week. Of course I lied. Only crazy people took pills, I only swallowed them in front of the nurses, and then threw them back up minutes later in the restrooms.

"Good, Good. I am glad you're taking care of yourself that's the first step to rehabilitation."

She left for the dining room and I continued to my room, packed and went to bed early, determined to wake up early.

The next morning I had to pack again, somehow everything had been put away. It was 2am according to my alarm clock. I picked the lock to my room with a hairpin and a paperclip. It had taken me a long time to learn this trick but after the first treatment center you would have learned too. "Click"

The door squeaked a little but I managed to close it without too much noise, the hall way was lit with safety light but it was still dark I crept down the hall ever so slowly and saw that a sleepy middle age women was at the front desk looking at the footage of the security cameras. Her eyes were half closed and her head was bobbing. It was no wonder she hadn't seen me on the camera or just a few feet away down the hall. I crawled to the desk and started humming a lullaby, so softly you wouldn't be sure that you heard it until it was too late. I increased volume when I saw she was swaying with the music. Then her head slowly rolled back over the chair and she was out.

The keys were in her purse an ugly pink thing with rhinestones. I know it was unmoral of me to do this but it was also unmoral to put a healthy person in rehab. I walked slowly to one of the back doors keeping an eye on the sleeping guard. I tipped over a vase but caught at the last possible moment. There were about 13 keys all different sizes on her key chain, and to my horror there was a Hello Kitty charm also on the ring. After three wrong key I unlocked the door with a loud "click". Thankfully the lady was still snoring, lady like snores.

The parking lot was almost empty except for three cars. I went for the Chevy which matched one of the keys logo. Thankfully no alarms went off when I opened the door.

A hand with sharp fingernails grabbed my shoulder I was so tense and scared that I threw my arm in a wide ark behind me and struck Ms. Cinn in the face. She screamed in pain and then rushed for my neck as if to strangle me. Her nails cut into my neck and I kicked her between the legs hard. Even if she is not a guy that still would've hurt.

She let go of my neck and fell to the ground her leg making a "Clang" sound when it hit the asphalt. She hissed like a leaky gas line then her hair caught fire, her skin paled and when she looked at me she had fangs and burning red eyes. I did the sensible thing and ran to the other side of the Chevy pickup. I jumped into the bed and started looking for a weapon, anything that might help. There was a tarp covering a spare tire, a couple of empty boxes, and an umbrella. I grabbed the umbrella, only to have it swiped from my hand by the fiery lady. I squeaked and jumped out of the bed as she jumped in her right leg was covered in fur while the left was some sort of metal. I opened the passage side and dived in locking the doors.

The Chevy turned on as soon as I turned the key. _I have to pause here and explain something real fast. I am thirteen years old and have never driven a vehicle before._ So when I switch it into drive and pushed down on the petal nothing happened, I tried the other petal and zoomed straight at the wall at 30miles an hour. I rammed into the wall and was sent forward into the steering wheel I felt a rib crack but it was nothing compared to the flying fiery lady who slammed into the brick wall. She vaporized into dust and the alarms of the Treatment center went off. I slammed the truck into reverse and slowly pushed on the gas pedal. I put it back in drive and drove away swerving left and right until I got a handle of the steering wheel.

It was hard to breath and after I made it to a gas station I ditched the truck and snuck into the bed of a heavy duty blue Dodge stopping for gas. I heard and old man come out of the gas station and went to the pump. He push a few buttons and felled up his truck after that he got in and drove away taking me with him. I had no idea where we were going and I didn't care.

I had drifted off into dreamless sleep and when I woke up the sun was high in the sky and I was bouncing up and down on a gravel road. The smell of peaches clung to the air. I made the mistake of sitting up and all of a sudden the truck stopped, skidding on the loose gravel.

"What in tar nation are you doing in my truck!?" said the old man in a deep voice. He got out of his truck and started yelling at me saying things like "I don't care about hitch hikers but if you scheming worm thought you would get a free ride! Get Get scram!" I hoped out holding my chest in one hand and my back pack with the other and walked away with my head down. The truck driver yelled at me some more with his leopard print shirt waving around with his furiosity, then got in his truck and left spitting gravel all the way.

The kind old man had dropped me off at a peach farm, so being the hungry worm I was I hopped the fence holding my backpack. I opened it up and filled it with the best peaches I could find. That done I started walking to the forest not too far away, while eating an almost ripe peach.

The edge of the forest was thick and well alive. I could sense strange thing inside so instead of marching in there I leaned against a tree for a quick nap. It was weird I had gone to sleep at 6 in the treatment center but my body was still tiered as if it had gone to sleep around 10.

My chest woke me with a pang and it was a good thing it had because a Giant Ant was running at me and when I say giant ant I don't mean as big as my thumb I mean as by as a peach tree. I put my tree between me and the ant just in time to have the ant ram into it. The tree swayed but didn't fall until the ant's enormous pinchers cut the tree down and threw it aside. I gave another manly squeak and ran into the woods, the ant flowed me in. For a long time I just ran but wasn't paying enough attention so I ran and fell into a cold creek. Turning I found that the Ant was about to bite me. So I punched him with my left fist. The ant's pincers missed my arm just barely and I broke my fingers on its hard skull. The pinchers bashed my arm away leaving long gashes the full length. I heard a set of reed pipes behind me and the Ant looked up distracted.

I got up, took off my backpack with my now good arm and swung it hard at the ant's legs hitting two of the six, sending the creature into the water. The pipes played a different melody and a tree's roots came out and forced its head under water holding it there. I rushed out of the creek and ran to the sound of music. A dark skinned boy with no shirt, wearing only fluffy pants grabbed my right hand and pulled me away deeper into the forest.

"Who are you and what are you doing in here?" Asked the dark haired boy as we ran.

"Names Tom, thank you for saving me! You were the one moving the tree right?" I asked breathing hard.

"Yeah of course, My name is Ivan. Hurry up the tree won't hold it for long. "

"My backpack I dropped it!"

"Do you want to go back there and get it?" he asked not slowing down.

"No he can have my peaches for all I care." I said before collapsing, cutting my already hurt chest on a rock.

I could hardly breathe; my arm felt like it was going to fall off, I couldn't go any further. Ivan stopped when he lost my arm and knelt next to me he gently flipped me over so I was on my back. Seeing all my wounds then he started playing on his pipes, and I fell asleep for the third time that day.

The morning of the next day I felt awesome my arm was more or less healed my ribs didn't feel broken and my left hand was perfect once again. I had been sleeping in a bunk bed that was made into the wall of a log cabin. When I pulled back the curtain I could see a gym in the middle of the building I was in. I climbed down and saw two girls on the other side doing pushups each one trying to beat the other. There was a boy starching and yawning in the other corner combing his bed head.

Walking over to the boy I asked, "Hey do you know where I can find a guy called Ivan?"

"Oh hey, how was your bunk?" he said dodging the question.

"Oh, yeah it was great, never slept better, now about Ivan." I pressed on. This guy was talking to me like I knew him.

"Ivan and the other Satyrs usually help crate the strawberries at this time, so they can ship them off to Olympus."

He said Satyrs and Olympus like I was supposed to know what they meant, but I focused on an easier question. "Where can I find the strawberries? I've only seen the peach farm and I don't want to go back there."

"No one showed you the Strawberry field? Well go pass the Arena and Forge and there it is you can't miss it."

Arena, Forge? What kind of place did I land myself in? Instead of asking where the forge and arena were, I decided to go look for them myself. The two girls waved me out now doing one handed push pus and sweating like crazy. I stepped out into a beautiful sunrise, and I was surrounded by weird shaped building all of them a different color. One building had a barbed wire fence around it and inside the fence were mean looking dogs. Another building had grass on the roof and flowers everywhere. One building was in a geek style temple but looked bran spanking new. I followed some kids who were holding weapons, real weapons, like swords, spears, shields, one guy even and a chainsaw. They went to a large round building that had no roof just an archery range, sword fighting dummies and a boxing ring.

This must have been the Arena so I sadly walked past it, wanting so badly to help them set up for whatever they were setting up for. I saw a quiet forge no smoke no ringing of hammers just on guy cleaning up some metal shavings with a magnet. I walked past it and saw the strawberry fields with a few trucks surrounding it. There were about 15 guys working, some wore shirts, but they all wore the same fluffy pants, as Ivan. As I got closer I notice that they weren't wearing pants, they all had goat legs just like Ms. Cinn. I stopped and looked for a weapon when I realized that the therapists' women had had a metal leg, and these guys looked harmless. I saw Ivan with two large boxes of strawberries and I went down to help him. He saw me and smiled, he let me take one of his boxes and we made our way to the truck.

"Hey Ivan. Thanks for the help yesterday I would've died if it wasn't for you. By the way, what is this place?" I asked.

He looked at me with confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I mean an Armory and Forge, that's crazy, and not to mention all the different building over there." I pointed to the 30 or so buildings I had come from.

He looked real confused now. He handed his box to a guy in the truck but the guy wasn't a normal guy he had eyes all over his body. The guy reached for my box and I gave it to him carefully making sure not to touch the eye balls on his hand. Ivan pulled me away because I was staring at the dude.

"Argus doesn't like it when people stare. What kind of game are you playing? Your acting like you have no idea what's going on."

"Well that's because I have never seen anything like this place its amazing!"

"I showed you everything yesterday!" he said exasperated.

"What? We ran through the woods and then I passed out that's all I remember. You never showed me anything, other than how to drown a giant ant." I said, getting sick of this stupid game. Why wouldn't he just show me around?

He looked at me hard and after a while asked me a question, "What's your name?"

"Tom haven't I told you already", I said scratching my head. "I'm pretty sure I mentioned it yesterday when you told me your name."

He grabbed my hand and rushed me over to a big blue house, which looked completely normal compared to the others. It was like a farm house with a big porch. There were two older guys on the porch playing a card game. One guy was in a wheel chair while the other one wore…

"You're the truck driver the one that dropped me off at the peach farm, what in the hell are you doing here?" I yelled at the guy wearing a leopard print shirt he looked younger now but I was sure it was the same guy.

The guy chuckled and put down his Diet Coke, "Well now you recognize me I thought you had forgotten." He said smiling.

"How could I forget you, you cussed me out and drove away like a mad man!" I said angrily.

"Yes a marvelous performance, I haven't had so much fun in years, and when you didn't recognized me yesterday I was rather… Ivan how do you young people say it... oh yes. I was rather pissed off." He laid down one of his cards, and I was tempted to yell Yahtzee in his pudgy face.

The dude in the wheel chair watched us in confusion like we were playing tennis with words. Ivan lean over and whispered something in his ear. The confusion seemed too speared throughout his body until it struck on an idea.

"Son do you know my name, or even his name?" he said gesturing to the laughing man across from him.

"No, should I?" I said in my own confusion.

"I'm afraid you should. There is one thing we can check however." Ivan opened the door for him and his electric wheel chair rolled him into the house. "Please follow me. Mr. D would you care to join us?"

"No I think I will check on the strawberries, you have fun with your video."

They took me into a room with a ping pong table and put a cassette into a VHS. "I didn't think they still made those" I said looking at the out dated system.

The video was strange but after the couple days I had just been through. I wouldn't be surprised if the Egyptian and Viking gods were real too. Halfway through the movie they surprised me with some popcorn, which was awesome I hadn't had popcorn since Sunny Acres , another retirement home I had gone through, ask me later.

"So what do you think?" asked Ivan.

"Well the camera work was a little shotty, they needed to go slower on the horizon overlook of the camp other than that, this Apollo guy, you know the director did all right."

"How did you know Apollo directed it?" Asked the wheel chair guy.

"Credits" I said simple.

"Have you ever seen any of that before?" asked Ivan.

"The movie no, some of the monsters yes, I had no idea they were Greek monsters though." I explained.

"Okay, now would you like Randole or me too show you around the camp?" I van said.

"I am guessing your Randole, would you mind if Ivan took me, because I don't think your wheel chair would do that great outside, you know with a those hills, mud, rocks, and stuff."

They both looked at me as if I had just passed a test.

"I would mind actually and my real name is Chiron." said the wheel chair guy.

"So who is Randole?"

"Nobody important." and with that, his chair rolled him back outside where he opened his wheel chair and elongated into a white stallion with his human body popping out of the horses neck.

"You're a centaur!" I said in amazement.

"Yes and you should close your mouth before files land there."

I closed my mouth and followed the horse man around the camp where he explained everything and answered most my questions. However he did not answer one of my questions, "Which of my parents are godly?"

He took a long pass and said, "I do not know who's parents are yours, TOM, but I think you will know soon enough."

"I never told you my name." I stated calmly, caching the use of my name.

"Ivan told me who you think you are." Then he winced when he realized he let that last bit slip.

"Who I think I am!" I repeated, my left fist clenching. It was awesome being left handed because no one ever expects to get hit with a left, their always watching for the right. I didn't hit Chiron but if he motioned Sawyer I wasn't sure I could hold it back, regardless if he's part horse.

He took me to the mess hall for a quick breakfast and then showed me the rock wall, which was almost as cool as the fighting arena or the chainsaw. Chiron put the wall on easy and let me try it. I only got burnt once and not that bad I made it to the top twice and came down sweating. He left me at the showers so I could get cleaned up. When I was about done the guy I met that morning handed me some fresh clothes instead of my ripped nasty ones. There was an orange T-shirt that read Camp half blood and had four wings surrounding a lightning bolt which I guessed was the camps logo.

"What's your name buddy" I asked.

He gave me a weird look and then said, "Griphith". He told me he was a son of Kratos and when I asked him which god was that, he frowned and said "God of power and strength, he is one of the Four enforcers of Zeus" then he looked me in the eyes hard checking for something.

First he took me to the armory so I could get suited up. Then he taught me about all the pieces and how to put them on by myself, then he took me to the Arena for he had monster fighting class. He grabbed a large sword from a special spot on the racks and swung it around as if it were made of styrofoam. I grabbed a smaller sword and a shield like most of the other campers. My body wasn't used to all this weight and the sword felt weird in my left hand. There was and middle aged guy talking to a little girl over in the corner, it looked like he was explaining a complicated maneuver, maybe a disarm technique. The girl nodded and ran over to join the larger group. The girl had green eyes and blond hair and was wearing the same thing as everybody else.

A blaring noise sounded in the distance, I later found out that it was a conch shell. The middle age men got up and wonder over to us. Griphith was a little nervous and was shaking in his armor clinking away.

"What's up man?" I asked. But he shook his head and stayed focused on the old guy which I guessed he would be our teacher.

"Yesterday we went through the basic disarming maneuvers and I also showed everyone the complex maneuver with Griphith here. Everyone saw that he had the advantage of strength but I was still able to knock his blade away. So that tells us it's about speed and technique not strength even though that helps a lot" the guy smiled at Griphith which made me wonder why he was scared of this guy.

He paired everyone up and told them to practice the steps. He looked at me a paired me with the girl he had been talking to before. Then moved on to practice with Griphith.

"You're the new guy right? I'm Jasmine Jackson. You can call me Jas or Jasmine which ever you want."

"Okay Jasmine, I'm Tom nice to meet you." I said moving my sword side to side ready for any attack.

She looked confused for a second then shrugged. We went through the simple disarming steps first, since I was new and I quickly got back to the more complex one.

"You're pretty good have you used a sword before?"

"No first time"

"You're leaving yourself wide open, move your shield in a little… there good."

And like that we practiced for a few more hours until everyone was tiered. After that we went to arts and crafts where I messed up my basket completely.

"My mom is a master at weaving but of course she is a daughter of Athena so she was lucky." she said as she unweaved her own mistake.

"So your dads the god, which god is he?" I asked.

"Oh, he is a son of Poseidon, dads not a god, though there was this onetime..." And she went on telling me some crazy stories of what her dad had done at her age. She seemed to go on forever and the longer she went on the less I believed. I mean seriously no one's been to the underworld and back twice let alone Tartarus, which according to the video was a very bad place to go.

The concord shell sounded when she was detailing a battle with "Kymopoleia" some goddess of violent sea storms, which nearly wracked her dads ship. Chiron had shown me a shrine to Kymopoleia over by the weird cabins.

The rest of the day went by fast until dinner time, where everything thing seemed to go in slow motion. I was supposed to sit at my godly parents table but I had no ideas which of my parents were gods, since I had never met either. Griphith told me to sit next to him, so I did but he seemed very annoyed for some reason. A few people laughed but most ignored me as they got up to dump perfectly good food into the fire place. I copied reluctantly and sat down, I spoke to my goblet like everyone else and root beer filled it at once which was "Awesome!" After a while Chiron got up and started talking about tomorrow's game of freeze tag, where you would be allowed to freeze people in solid blocks of ice and the last one standing would win. So it was like the hunger games just not deadly.

When suddenly a bright light appeared above me, when I looked up there was the same symbol that was on my shirt except this one had a name under it in greek letters that I could somehow read when I could hardly read at all since I have dyslexia. "Zelus" most kids looked confused and some were speaking nonsense like, "He has already been claimed." "Why did that come back?" "Whats going on?"

Chiron spoke before I could ask my many questions. "Silence please, let me explain" everybody fell quiet."Tom here has just been claimed for the first time by his father Zelos the god of rivalry. Last night a boy named Sawyer had also been claimed by the same god, however I believe these separate boys, these separate souls live in the same body." There was an instant up roar.

However I was silent, for my whole life people had told me I was crazy and had a split personality disorder. When I was little I would look in the mirror and talk to Sawyer but all I ever seen was myself and it drove me crazy when people told me I was someone else. For in my heart I believed I was Tom and no one could change that for me. The way Chiron explained it though, it didn't make me want to hit him or scream at him telling him he was wrong. Instead it enlightened me it reminded me of every weird thing that had happened to me, and it explained why I never had seen a Monday, Wednesday, Friday or a Sunday. For those days were Sawyer's days.

"Tom, are you okay?" Chiron was trying to speak to me, and then I realized that everyone had gone silent. He had spoken my name three times before I had heard him.

I stood up and said nothing for I wasn't sure what to say.

"Tom I know this is a lot to take in, just take it slowly."

"Sawyer… That's not me… I'm Tom…" I said stupidly. "Sawyer… with me… inside me… not me." I swayed on the spot. Days, weeks, month, years, flying around me, the birthdays I messed and couldn't explain why I missed them, because I was so stupid, so ignorant, I wouldn't listen to the thousand people who in their own way were trying to help.

"Tom your father is the god of rivalry, what better rivalry could there be, then fighting over the same body?"

I wonder if Chiron had shot me just then, I felt the impact but I didn't see the arrow, but I felt the pain, I felt the blood pouring from my heart. "No not my heart OUR heart" I said out loud. I stepped over the bench and walked down to the sea wanting to be alone but knowing in our heart that I would never be alone.


End file.
